


When the Night Comes to a Close

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has someone to care for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Night Comes to a Close

He's not sure if it is the groan or the muffled hiss of pain, but one of them had to be the culprit.

Why else would Clark be there, with the sun about to rise, and begin another beautiful day in Metropolis, while Bruce is thinking of the three hours of sleep he may get?

Still, Bruce says nothing to rebuke his lover. As the invincible hands remove each piece of armor in quiet succession, Bruce just thanks fate that Clark has learned the value of quiet attentiveness.

Just as Bruce learned to speak to Clark, on those rare occasions he is the one offering comfort.

He knows he would have protested, six months prior, at being drawn close, an arm around his waist to help him up the stairs.

Bruce also knows he would have been as wrong then as this is right for them now.

A shower in his sybaritic bathroom, carefully scrubbed by the Man of Steel, is a luxury he can accept now.

Clark did this to him. Clark finally showed him the mission does not mean never having comfort.

When Bruce settles in the bed, and Clark lays close, protective in the way his arm and leg overlap Bruce, the Gotham child merely closes his eyes, and smiles.


End file.
